Tudo Menos Amor
by avilaharuno
Summary: Sasuke viu seu casamento como uma obrigação. Precisava de uma esposa e de filhos para herdar sua empresa. No entanto, sua esposa morreu e ele se viu pai solteiro. Poderia ele aprender a amar, se fosse com nossa médica rosada preferida? (Sasu/Saku)
1. Capítulo 1 - Hospital

_Olá pessoal! Essa é a minha primeira fic Sasu/Saku depois de muito tempo sem escrever nada! Ainda estou me acostumando a escrever no Fanfiction .net (já que antes escrevia só no Orkut). Espero que gostem. Comentem, onegai. :)_

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto, assim como todos os seus personagens._**

 **Capítulo 1. Hospital.**

A primavera mal chegara e as cerejeiras já espalhavam suas pétalas com o vento, indo de encontro à janela aberta. A brisa balançava as cortinas amarelas levemente, sem a pressa que a mulher dentro do aposento aparentava ter. Atrasada. Como sempre. Era esse o estado em que Haruno Sakura se encontrava no momento. Ela abriu os olhos agitada e se assustou com o horário do celular. 8:00. Estava uma hora atrasada para dar entrada ao seu primeiro dia como médica novata no Hospital de Tóquio. Correndo, Sakura vestiu uma calça branca justa de cintura alta e uma camisa da mesma cor com detalhes em verde, fina e leve para aguentar o calor e a correria do dia que seguiria. Ela estava no auge dos seus 25, tinha cabelos róseos até os ombros, uma pele delicadamente branca, com sardas que seguiam toda a região dos seus olhos verdes. A moça era muito bonita, com suas curvas modestas e suas coxas grossas. Passou um rímel nos cílios, um delineador suave nas pálpebras e deixou a boca sem maquiagem. Tinha uma tonalidade rosada de natureza. O telefone começou a tocar desesperado.

"Sakura, você tá louca?! A Tsunade está aqui louca querendo saber onde você se enfiou! Como assim, menina? Você nem bebeu tanto a noite passada, eu tomei muito mais que você e já to aqui!" – Ino berrava do outro lado do telefone. Ela era a melhor amiga de Sakura, as duas tinham terminado a faculdade juntas e conseguido emprego no mesmo hospital.

"Isso é tudo sua culpa, Ino! Eu falei pra você que era fraca com bebida e você ficou me pressionando! Já to chegando aí" – Sakura falou arrancando sua bolsa do sofá e pegando as chaves do carro de cima da mesinha de centro.

Sua sorte era que morava perto do hospital. Em 10 minutos, Sakura chegou e se apresentou correndo na parte clínica. Ino, ao vê-la, começou a gargalhar. Sakura não estava entendendo nada.

"Do que é que você tá rindo, porca?! Cadê todo mundo?" – Sakura falou enraivecida.

"Me desculpa, eu não deveria ter feito isso, pareceu uma ideia tão boa ontem e até agorinha, que eu não consegui me conter-" – Ino não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Resolveu acabar com a brincadeira apontando o relógio para Sakura.

"O que?" – Sakura falou sem entender, ou melhor, sem querer entender o que estava acontecendo. "Você adiantou meu relógio em uma hora sua desequilibrada?!" – Já era possível ver as veias saltando na testa da rosada, mas logo elas foram interrompidas por Shizune, a vice-diretora do hospital e braço direito de Tsunade.

"Que bom que vocês resolveram chegar cedo hoje! Já temos pacientes aguardando" – a morena baixinha falou, com um sorriso inocente de quem não sabia que havia acabado de salvar uma vida naquele exato momento.

Desgostosa, Sakura deixou Ino passar por essa, e foi começar as suas funções dentro do hospital. Um tempo depois, já na hora do almoço, as duas se encontravam de novo e foram para a lanchonete dentro do hospital.

"Olha, me desculpa, tá legal? Na hora tinha parecido uma boa ideia... E pensa que graças a mim, você já começou o dia fazendo bonito aqui no hospital" – a loira deu uma piscadela para a rosada, divertida.

Sakura já estava um pouco acostumada com a brincadeira sem graça da amiga. Realmente, ela tinha bebido mais do que aguentava na noite passada e as chances de ter se atrasado de verdade eram grandes. Nem lembrava direito de quando Ino a deixou em casa e foi para seu apartamento, no andar debaixo do seu. Ino era assim, engraçada, descontraída e meio louca, também. Tinha um cabelo loiro liso até a bunda, e olhos azuis bem expressivos. Era aquele tipo de pessoa que topava todas as baladas e ainda conseguia estar impecavelmente arrumada no dia seguinte. Assim que elas terminaram de comer, voltaram logo para suas funções.

Sakura fazia plantões em áreas emergencistas do hospital, mas o que realmente gostava e havia se especializado era em pediatria. Não via a hora de começar a atuar na área desde que havia atendido a primeira criança durante os estágios da faculdade. Estava em sua sala aguardando a próxima consulta, quando alguém bateu na porta.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Encontro

_Bom, gente, lá vai o segundo capítulo! Não sei como irá funcionar a assiduidade dos posts, já que faço faculdade e meu ano está uma loucura! Pretendo tentar postar sempre 2 capítulos por semana, ok? Obrigada por ler! Comentem, onegai. :D_

 **Capítulo 2. Encontro.**

"Pode entrar" – ela disse, com um sorriso.

A porta se abriu revelando duas pessoas. A primeira era uma senhora de aproximadamente 50 anos, de cabelos pretos com fios grisalhos, e olhos bem pretos, marcados com sinais do tempo. Ela segurava a mão de uma garotinha, que parecia estar com medo de estar ali. Ela tinha os olhos profundamente azuis, e os cabelos eram pretos bem lisos, indo um pouco abaixo do ombro. Não parecia ter mais que 5 anos e tinha o rosto aparentemente febril.

"Olá, eu sou Uchiha Mikoto, e essa menininha aqui é minha neta, Uchiha Harumi" – a senhora disse com um sorriso formal, porém doce.

"Prazer em conhecê-las, Mikoto-san e Harumi-chan; eu sou Haruno Sakura. O que as trouxe aqui?" – Sakura falou com curiosidade, observando as feições da menina.

"Ela está com febre há uns 2 dias, achamos que iria passar mas como só piorou, resolvemos trazê-la logo. O pai não pode vir já que é muito ocupado, e quem teve que cuidar dela fui eu" – Mikoto disse rindo.

"Entendo" – Sakura disse. Parecia um caso bem comum de virose; não havia sido o primeiro nem o segundo do dia. A médica seguiu a consulta fazendo perguntas e mostrando alguns possíveis exames para a menina fazer posteriormente. Elas se arrumaram para ir.

"Volte logo para eu me garantir que você está boa, sim Harumi-chan?" – Sakura disse sorrindo.

"Hai!" – a menina disse decidida, com uma expressão bem madura para sua idade.

A mulher e a criança se despediram e foram embora. Mikoto resolveu não levar a criança para a casa do filho, em vez disso a "sequestrou" para a sua casa. Achava que já era triste o suficiente a pequena não ter mais a mãe, ainda mais ficar naquela casa sozinha com os empregados. A casa dos Uchiha era grande e espaçosa, com um gramado bem grande na frente e com um jardim impecavelmente bem cuidado. Era o orgulho de Mikoto. Resolveu preparar um chá enquanto a criança brincava no jardim com suas bonecas. Logo Sasuke chegaria para buscá-la.

"Mãe? Cheguei. Já vou levá-la-" – Mikoto ouviu as palavras de seu filho, enquanto havia acabado de colocar o chá em duas xícaras.

"Espera aí, mocinho. Você vai tomar um chá comigo enquanto eu converso com você sobre a situação atual de sua filha" – A senhora Uchiha sabia como ser convincente, e como chamar a atenção de seu filho.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Não tinha como fazer algo sobre, teria que ouvir sua mãe. Com certeza tinha uma papelada lhe esperando, mas foda-se, lá estavam as duas únicas mulheres da sua vida. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado e os dois ficaram olhando para a pequena brincando.

"Sei que desde que Aya morreu, você tem evitado suas funções de pai, mas essa situação já está ridícula." – A mãe do moreno começou sem cerimônia alguma. Havia quase um ano desde que Aya, esposa de Sasuke e mãe de Harumi, havia morrido. Ela tinha apenas 26 anos quando sofreu um infarto fulminante e não resistiu, deixando uma criança de apenas 4 anos sem mãe. Aya não era apaixonada por Sasuke como ele também não era por ela. O casamento havia sido um detalhe profissional, na intenção dos pais dos dois de fundirem empresas e negócios que tinham. Sasuke não a amava, era verdade, mas a respeitava. O amor, aliás, era apenas uma mera infantilidade de quem achava que tinha que ter alguma coisa entre o sexo e as demais relações entre homem e mulher.

"Oka-san, eu sei que você acha que Harumi é responsabilidade sua, mas contratei pessoas muito bem capacitadas para cuidar dela" – o homem disse ríspido, pensando em toda a seleção que fizera para achar babás experientes para cuidar de sua filha.

"Sasuke, Harumi não precisa de babás, precisa de um pai!" – Mikoto disse tão ríspida quanto o filho. Ele não sabia com quem estava lidando, pensou.

Ele respirou fundo e pensou um pouco sobre o assunto. Talvez estivesse se sobrecarregando demais na empresa, na sua eterna concepção de que todos ali eram uns inúteis e ele sempre acabava cuidando de tudo sozinho.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer" – disse simplesmente, mas sincero.


	3. Capítulo 3 - A Festa

_Olá, gente! Mudei de ideia e resolvi postar 1 capítulo grande por semana, ao invés de 2 curtos! Espero que vocês gostem! :D_

 **Capítulo 3. Festa.**

Sasuke abriu a porta do apartamento com dificuldade, carregando a filha nos braços. Ela dormia tranquilamente, respirando em leves suspiros, parecia mais um filhote de passarinho. Os empregados já haviam ido embora e ali só restava a casa impecável como rastro da passagem deles por ali. Ele olhou para a filha, reconhecendo todos os seus traços no rosto da pequena. Não apenas os físicos. Harumi era sua foto-cópia, era muito madura para sua idade, um pouco brigona e não se importava em responder quem quer que fosse. Era uma criança quieta, que costumava estar sempre na dela, mas que se irritava facilmente.

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto da filha, e a colocou em sua cama cuidadosamente. O quarto tinha as paredes brancas e apenas uma amarela. Possuía um tapete felpudo rosa no chão, e pelo chão estavam espalhados vários brinquedos, que Sasuke sempre pisava sem querer e era motivo para muita dor. Ela havia brincado muito na casa de sua mãe, pensou ele. E doente como estava...

Ele caminhou até a sala e colocou um copo de whisky para si, com um pouco de gelo. Afrouxou o nó da gravata até conseguir tirá-la, desabotoou a camisa branca e sorveu o líquido dentro do copo de vidro. Pensou em como era novo e inexperiente para cuidar de uma criança _sozinho_. Tinha 27 anos, uma empresa bilionária nas costas e uma filha de 5 anos. A própria filha não havia sido planejada. Sasuke e Aya haviam casado há pouco tempo e em um descuido de uma noite um pouco mais quente que o habitual, acabou acontecendo. Aya engravidou. Até então Sasuke não havia pensado na real possibilidade de ser pai. Sabia que tinha que fazê-lo; era uma convenção ter filhos e precisava deles para continuar o ramo empresarial da família. Não foi uma decisão feita baseada no amor, não tinha sido nem mesmo uma _decisão_.

Passou os dedos por entre os fios negros e bagunçou um pouco o cabelo eternamente bagunçado. Estava cansado, a semana começara sufocante e os negócios não paravam nunca. Talvez devesse repensar algumas decisões editoriais dentro da empresa e subdividir algumas funções e decisões para evitar se sobrecarregar como estava.

Precisava de _sexo_. Com certeza era a forma mais primitiva de relaxar a cabeça, pensou.

Sasuke não era do tipo que ficava com uma mulher só. Até porque, nenhuma havia sido boa o suficiente para ele fazer uma escolha só por vez. Até mesmo quando casado, Sasuke e Aya mantinham uma relação aberta, e nunca tinha sido um problema para nenhum deles. Claro que ele não mostrava esse lado para a filha, que não tinha nada a ver com a perversão dele. A menina nunca a viu com outra mulher, mesmo depois da morte da mãe; e era uma ciumenta incontrolável por ele, pensou com um sorriso generoso.

Pegou o telefone e ligou para a ficante do momento, uma bela loira de olhos claros que havia conhecido em um café. Qual era o nome dela mesmo?

"Oi Sasuke, há quanto tempo..." – uma voz maliciosa apareceu do outro lado da linha.

"Estou passando aí hoje" – ele respondeu com um sorriso curto, para então desligar o telefone. 

* * *

Sakura havia olhado para o vestido e decidido que estava perfeito. Não era de sair duas vezes seguidas como estava acontecendo, até porque tinha que trabalhar amanhã cedo. Mas resolveu comemorar um pouco, afinal, como disse Ino, elas estavam trabalhando com o que queriam e ganhando bem, por que não?!

Terminou de secar o cabelo e resolveu deixá-los soltos, como normalmente gostava. Ela vestiu o vestido vermelho sangue, tomara-que-caia, colado ao corpo e até um pouco acima do joelho. Colocou um salto preto nos pés e um batom vermelho nos lábios. Passou um pouco de delineador nos olhos e enfim, estava pronta e maravilhosamente linda.

Sakura sabia que tinha a atenção de muitos homens, em várias situações. Seja no consultório, ou na balada; ela era bonita de qualquer jeito. _Homens_ era uma questão delicada. Havia namorado por 4 anos com o amor de sua vida, e então, sem mais nem menos, ele havia traído-a. O namoro acabou, todos os presentes foram jogados numa fogueira, as famílias se separaram, houve muito choro, desespero e raiva por muito tempo. Antes, falava-se até em casamento. Parecia que sua vida estava toda encaminhada para ser uma médica de sucesso e casada com um médico de sucesso. As coisas acabaram um pouco diferentes.

"Sakuraaaaaa, anda logo!" – Ino berrou da sala. "Ainda temos que pegar a Temari e a Tenten no apê delas!"

Ino se jogou no sofá esperando Sakura. Estava com uma blusa de alcinha de cetim em azul, uma saia preta bem marcada e um salto gigantesco também preto, todo decorado com paetês.

"Tô pronta, sua porca" – Sakura falou rindo, aparecendo de supetão recostada no portal da sala.

"Então vamos, testuda, porque eu já estou precisando de muitos homens bonitos para alegrar meu dia!" – Ino também rindo, recebendo um falso olhar de reprovação da amiga.

Logo elas chegaram em uma boate nova, que havia inaugurado há pouco tempo e que tinha um estilo musical voltado para músicas agitadas, entre pop e eletrônico. As quatro amigas chegaram e para não se perder na multidão que havia ali, tentaram ir o mais rápido possível para o bar, que não estava tão lotado. Sakura se sentou em uma das cadeiras, mas as amigas tinham outra intenção para a noite.

"Ah não testuda, a gente mal chegou e você já quer ficar aí sentada?! Vamos dançar!" – Ino falou animada, pegando sua bebida e tentando empurrar as meninas para o centro da pista.

"Vocês podem ir, eu vou daqui a pouco" – Sakura falou com um sorriso sem graça.

Mal sabia ela como iria e arrepender por ter ficado ali sozinha. Logo apareceu o primeiro babaca para incomodar.

"Por que uma mulher tão linda como você está aqui sozinha?" – esse foi o primeiro babaca. Sakura se virou para ver quem a encarava, e se deparou com um sujeito loiro, bem alto e aparentemente um pouco embriagado. O homem se lançou em cima dela com a pergunta, e ela teve que fazer o possível para sair de perto dele.

"Porque eu quero. E pretendo continuar assim. Dá pra dar licença?" – A rosada falou irritada com a proximidade forçada que ele colocou entre eles.

"Me desculpa, gata, eu não sabia que hoje você estava assim tão arisca! Foi mal" – Ele falou encostando a mão no ombro dela; e ela não sabia se era para se apoiar ou para tirar proveito da situação. Ela bufou e resolveu sair o mais rápido possível dali, procurando as amigas.

A boate estava animada e tinham várias luzes coloridas por todos os lados, raios sendo lançados em todas as direções possíveis. A música estava bem alta e havia muitas pessoas. Estava difícil encontrar suas amigas, já que por todos os lados em que ela olhava, só via pessoas que não conhecia. Olhou para trás achando que havia visto Tenten, mas não era ela. Sem perceber, esbarrou em alguém. Bem alto, diga-se de passagem. Sakura olhou para cima já com a intenção de pedir desculpas, quando seu coração de repente deu uma batida falhada, e o estômago já começou a ficar estranho.

"Sakura?" – O homem a sua frente a encarou profundamente, surpreso por encontrá-la ali. Ele tinha os cabelos ruivos desfiados e olhos castanhos que não desde que a viram, não conseguiram desviar o olhar. Estava com uma camisa polo preta e uma calça jeans desbotada, tênis all star surrado e um olhar de cachorro olhando frango em padaria.

"Oi Sasori. Logo você por aqui..." – Sakura falou com desgosto. De todas as pessoas que podia encontrar, tinha que ser logo seu ex que havia lhe metido um belo par de chifres. A noite estava maravilhosa mesmo.

"Sim, por que não vem dançar comigo apenas essa noite? Uma trégua, o que acha?" – ele falou com um olhar sincero, quase angelical. Aquela feição em que Sakura sempre caía, e que sempre levava a mesma situação: desculpas e mais desculpas por parte dela, pelas falhas dele.

"Acho melhor não. Estou procurando as meninas e-" – Sakura falou distraída, olhando para os lados procurando as companheiras.

"Bom, eu posso te ajudar então, se você não se importar" – Para tudo ele tinha uma solução, afinal. Ele a encarou piedoso, e no final quem compadeceu foi ela.

"Tudo bem, então" – ela falou e seguiu com ele no meio da multidão. Sem esperar, ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, trazendo aquela sensação que ela já tinha sentido antes.

"É só pra não te perder, rosada" – Sasori falou, dando uma piscadela e um sorriso idiota.

* * *

 _Hmmm, Sakura nem conheceu o lindo do Sasuke ainda mas já parece balançada por outra pessoa, hein?!_

 _Como será que essa história vai ficar?_

 _Comentem e descubram hahahahahahaha_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Amor próprio

_Gente, eu sei que falei que iria postar um capítulo por semana, mas esse capítulo acabou saindo bem rápido e decidi postá-lo logo para vocês! Sou meio louca mesmo. =P Espero que gostem!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Amor próprio.**

Eles andaram por um tempo a procura delas até que Sakura cansou. Sasori percebeu e a puxou para um canto da boate que tinha um sofá daqueles compridos, para ser compartilhado por várias pessoas. Ele sabia que os pés dela provavelmente já estavam doloridos, e tudo o que ela queria era sentar um pouco. Ela não resistiu quando viu aonde ele estava a levando, e deixou ser conduzida até o sofá.

Fazia apenas 6 meses desde que Sakura descobrira toda a traição de Sasori. E sabe lá quanto tempo ela durou. Ela não queria estar ali. Queria achar as meninas e ir embora. Estava se achando uma burra por ter aceitado _estar_ perto dele, quando sabia que devia era estar longe. Resolveu não esperar mais. Não queria estar ali com ele. Pegou a bolsa do colo e se levantou, com a intenção de ir embora.

O ruivo começou a ir atrás dela se levantando do sofá, mas recebeu a ponta do salto fino no tênis. Não havia doído tanto graças à proteção de borracha, claro, mas tinha um aviso ali.

"Olha aqui, Sasori. Só por hoje, não finja ser uma boa pessoa que você não é. Você é um babaca de todas as formas possíveis. Fique longe de mim, senão eu não responderei pelos meus atos" – Tudo saiu rápido e ela praticamente despejou sua raiva em cima dele. Raiva, frustração... O que sempre vinha de combo quando ela o encontrava.

Saiu em retirada e deixou um ex assustado para trás.

* * *

"Sakura, onde você se meteu ontem a noite? Nós procuramos você por todos os lados e não te encontramos em lugar nenhum... Ainda bem que o Shikamaru disse que te viu indo embora de táxi, porque a gente estava louca atrás de você" – Ino falava enquanto as duas andavam pelos corredores do hospital.

"Tive a infelicidade de encontrar o Sasori ontem" – Sakura falou desgostosa, sem prever a reação imprevisível da amiga.

"Oh" – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. Sabia que quando se tratava desse assunto, Sakura não tolerava brincadeira nenhuma. Ela preferia nem comentar, na maioria das vezes. Ela sabia que a amiga não tinha interesse de voltar com ele, então pode descansar em paz sua consciência de que não precisava avisá-la que aquele ali não tinha jeito.

"Tudo bem. Infelizmente ele ainda está vivo, e eu não estou disposta a matá-lo e ter que viver na cadeia. Então-" – Sakura falou com um tom meio psicopata, e Ino riu.

"É, fazer o quê..." – Ino concordou e ambas foram para suas respectivas funções.

Sakura estava sentada em sua sala, esperando o próximo paciente. Na verdade, estava mais perdida em seus pensamentos do que esperando qualquer coisa. Lembrava dos tempos em que parecia certo que iria casar com Sasori, que iria ter filhos ruivos de olhos verdes e de como sua mãe havia a importunado dizendo que não deveria deixar um partido tão bom quanto ele fugir, nem que fosse por causa de uma _traição boba_. Ela sorriu melancólica.

"Você está mesmo em condições psicológicas de atender a minha filha?" – Sakura ouviu uma voz masculina e se assustou, se esquecendo até de onde estava. Levantou o olhar da mesa em direção à porta, e então ela derreteu. Ali estava um dos homens mais lindos que ela já tinha visto na vida; parecia algum modelo italiano tirado de alguma revista de consultório, só que muito, _muito_ melhor. Ele era alto, com os ombros largos embaixo de uma camisa fina, branca, e uma calça social muito bem alinhada à estatura. Tinha os olhos negros e os cabelos da mesma cor, lisos e rebeldes, mas pareciam muito, muito macios. Tinha uma boca bem tentadora e-

"Desculpe, eu estava distraída!" – Sakura se repreendeu mentalmente ao mesmo tempo em que pensava: _me distraí de novo._ Ela havia ficado vermelha sem nem perceber, detalhe que Sasuke não deixou de notar. Talvez devesse participar mais das responsabilidades da filha mesmo, como sua mãe sugerira.

Sakura, com muito esforço e concentração, tirou os olhos do moreno a sua frente e olhou para a criança que estava junto com ele.

"Harumi-chan!" – Sakura falou um pouco espantada.

"Oi Sakura-chan" – A menina respondeu com um sorriso. "Já estou melhor?" – Ela perguntou com uma curiosidade que parecia não estar se aguentando.

"Sim, seus exames chegaram hoje de manhã e vou conferi-los junto com o seu... pai?" – Sakura falou tentando confirmar, apesar de que as semelhanças entre eles eram óbvias.

"Sim. Uchiha Sasuke" – Sasuke falou se apresentando, formalmente.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sasuke. Sou Haruno Sakura, médica de sua filha" – Sakura não sabia o porquê, mas pronunciar o nome daquele homem parecia ser um pecado por si só. Mas ele estava sem aliança, ela pensou. De repente, ele se aproximou dela, escondendo a filha do campo de visão de Sakura. Ela arregalou os olhos por causa da aproximação repentina, mas então ele falou.

"Somos só nós dois. Minha esposa morreu há um ano atrás" – Sasuke respondeu. Claro. Ele não queria dizer aquilo perto da filha. Mas como é que ele sabia que ela estava pensando-?! Que homem mais parecido com um demônio! Sakura crispou-se de vergonha. Ele tinha que reparar todos os olhares dela e saber exatamente o que é que ela estava pensando o tempo todo?!

"Ah, sinto muito" – ela se esforçou para parecer o mais profissional possível, levantou-se e se aproximou para pegar os exames.

"Bom, está tudo certo com a Harumi-chan. É só ela tomar a medicação conforme prescrita e estará tudo certo. Qualquer coisa, você pode me ligar" – Sakura falou, tentando ser o mais profissional possível.

"Hn, ok." – foi tudo o que ele disse.

* * *

É claro que Sakura tinha ficado um pouco perturbada com a presença daquele homem. Ele era lindo e tudo e tal, mas não pode deixar de notar como parecia tão frio, quase um cubo de gelo. Sakura já tinha seus problemas, e com certeza não estava no mundo para ser a salvadora na vida de ninguém. Não psicologicamente falando. Suspirou.

Todo o dia que se seguiu após a consulta dos Uchiha foi agitado. Um plantão na emergência corrido, algumas crianças com fraturas inimagináveis, e até mesmo uma morte. Não que Sakura não se importasse com pessoas morrendo, mas ela já estava acostumada. Se não se acostumasse com os problemas das pessoas, não poderia tentar salvá-las. E assim acabou mais um turno, e ela deixou seu posto para ir para casa. Ino já havia ido embora e ela optou por ir a pé para casa, já que morava perto mesmo.

Assim que Sakura saiu do hospital, sentiu uma brisa agradável passar por ela. A noite estava bem fresca, e apesar de estar cansada, de toda a loucura do dia-a-dia, ela estava tranquila consigo mesma. Tinha o emprego que conquistara com todas as forças, estava orgulhosa do que tinha conseguido. Era certo que não precisava de homem nenhum para preencher algo, porque nada faltava. Lá no fundo, Sakura não tinha certeza que uma história a dois poderia realmente dar certo.

Enquanto namorava Sasori, tinha a plena certeza no amor verdadeiro, encantado, puro e sereno. Mesmo com as brigas que tinham, mesmo com as decepções que ele causava nela. Era uma romântica incontrolável. Depois que quebrou a cara, não conseguia mais acreditar. Confiar direito nas pessoas. Talvez porque o amor fosse algo muito superestimado; talvez porque existissem outras relações muito mais importantes do que o amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Talvez ela que fosse muito romântica ainda e não quisesse se abrir para qualquer outro cara que não quisesse estar com ela, e apenas ela. E esse cara lá existia?!

Com um barulho infinito de chaves e penduricalhos, Sakura abriu a porta do seu apartamento. Jogou sua bolsa em cima do sofá, ligou a TV e seguiu para seu quarto. Antes disso, ouviu um miado prolongado vindo da cozinha. Uma gata de pelos pretos e olhos igualmente escuros, veio se aproximando, dengosa. Yuki. Ela era recém-nascida quando Sakura a encontrou há algumas quadras dali, voltando do hospital para casa. Era um dia chuvoso, e alguém teve a crueldade de largá-la dentro de uma caixa de papelão na calçada da avenida movimentada.

"Você não vai ganhar comida ainda. Tá enorme de gorda!" – Sakura falou em tom de deboche para a gata. Afinal, era normal conversar com a gata e fingir que a televisão significava barulho, pessoas por perto. Coisa de gente que mora sozinha. A gata deu um miado de protesto e contornou Sakura, pulando para subir no sofá.

Sakura finalmente jogou seu jaleco no cesto, tirou suas roupas deixando-as pelo quarto mesmo, e ligou o chuveiro quente. Pode aproveitar bastante os poucos momentos de relaxamento do dia. Enquanto a água caia, deixando rosada a pele branca, Sakura pensou em Sasuke. Nos olhos tristes que tinha, nas suas frases diretas, objetivas e sem emoção. Em como ele parecia ser uma pessoa superficial e ao mesmo tempo que escondia tanto. As emoções que uma pessoa de terno e gravata finge não ter. Ela riu. Mal sabia seu nome direito, quiçá fazer toda essa análise psicológica e estar certa. Será que não estava?!

* * *

Hmmm, e agora, como será que a situação fica?

 _O Sasuke se acha O gostoso, mas a Sakura não vai ser tão boba assim por ele como ele pensa não! hahahahah =P  
Comentem sobre o que estão achando, o que estão gostando, o que não estão gostando... onegai!_


	5. Capítulo 5 - O Parque

_Oi gente, tudo bem? Como a fic está no começo e pouco da história aconteceu até então, acho que não vou esperar para soltar mais um capítulo para vocês! hahahaha Espero que gostem!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Parque.**

"Você não acha que Harumi está precisando de uma mãe e você de uma esposa?" – Naruto falou na lata. Sasuke revirou os olhos, indignado com a estupidez de Naruto de achar que ele podia se interferir na sua vida dessa forma.

"Não" – Sasuke respondeu friamente.

"Eu sei que faz pouco tempo desde que Aya morreu, mas você precisava pensar no futuro de Harumi, Sasuke. Ela não pode passar a vida inteira sem uma imagem materna para se espelhar" – o loiro disse encarando seu amigo moreno.

"Você espera o que, Naruto? Que eu saia caçando uma mulher que considere boa mãe e gostosa o suficiente, pegue ela pelos cabelos e saia arrastando-a até minha casa?" – Sasuke falou com toda a ironia que podia colocar.

"Não, só queria que você ficasse mais aberto a ideia e parasse de galinhar!" – Naruto falou irritado.

"Não estou lhe devendo satisfações. Você não tem sua sala, não?" – Sasuke falou na intenção de cortar o assunto, tentando mandar o amigo embora. Naruto suspirou, sabendo que aquela conversa não chegaria a lugar nenhum. Eles eram amigos há muito tempo. Naruto gostava de Aya, era verdade, mas sabia da sua falta de sentimentos quando Sasuke se casou com ela. Só queria que o amigo encontrasse alguém de verdade, que realmente conseguisse gostar daquela criatura ignorante que ele era. Alguém que pudesse abrir o coração dele e o transformar em um ser humano de verdade. Tipo Bela e a Fera.

Era óbvio que Sasuke poderia criar a filha sem uma mulher. Ele não era o único pai solteiro do mundo. Muitos homens também estavam na mesma situação que ele, seja porque as suas mulheres morreram, seja porque se divorciaram... Não importava. Naruto tinha uma ideia de que Sasuke deveria brincar de casinha só porque tinha uma filha; ideia que não pairava na cabeça dele. Desde que seu amigo começou a namorar Hinata, uma estudante de psicologia, Naruto se achava cupido. Não seria tão fácil assim com ele.

Sasuke saiu do escritório e decidiu que precisava de um café. O tempo estava fechado e parecia que ia chover logo logo. Atravessou a rua apressado enquanto os primeiros pingos começavam a cair no asfalto. Ele se deparou com o café, um lugar pequeno, porém aconchegante.

Assim que adentrou o recinto, Sasuke notou uma cabeleira rosa escondida em um livro. Ela tinha o olhar concentrado em um livro médico, enquanto bebia um choconhaque em pleno horário de almoço. Como confiar em uma médica que estava bebendo no intervalo do hospital?!

"Sakura?" – ele falou, tentando chamar a atenção dela.

Os olhos concentrados da moça mudaram a direção enquanto ouvira a voz grossa e masculina do homem. Ela o encarou e então sorriu, um pouco sem jeito e percebendo que estava sendo observada.

"Oi! Sasuke, né? Como está Harumi-chan?" – ela perguntou, educadamente.

"Bem" – ele respondeu, enquanto sentava junto a ela sem nem mesmo pedir permissão. "É comum médicos beberem no intervalo do trabalho?" – ele perguntou, enquanto olhava o próprio menu para escolher o que tomaria.

A moça corou, ele não percebeu.

"Ora, isso não pode nem ser considerado uma bebida!" – ela falou, sem graça.

"Você tem namorado?" – Sasuke falou, direto ao ponto.

"Heh?! N-não..." – Sakura respondeu, sem graça. Ela que estava bebendo e ele que estava agindo assim?!

Ele a encarou profundamente com aqueles olhos negros e sorriu, com os dentes mais brancos que ela já vira.

"Você dá em cima de todas as médicas da sua filha?" – Sakura perguntou, irônica, tentando criar uma compostura.

"Considere-se privilegiada" – Sasuke respondeu, sério, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele pediu um café puro, com um pouco de açúcar. Acabaram entrando em um diálogo meio esquisito, em que ela falava sem parar e ele fingia estar ouvindo o que ela estava falando. Algo naquela mulher mexia com ele. Ele não sabia se era o jeito distraído, meio doido com que ela agia, ou o cabelo rosa, ou os olhos verdes brilhantes, ou ela tomar um choconhaque enquanto deveria estar almoçando.

De repente, ela se assustou com as horas.

"Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho..." – ela falou, sem saber como agir.

"Hn" – foi tudo o que ele disse.

"Mande um oi para Harumi-chan por mim" – Sakura disse, um pouco tímida.

"Hn. Eu vou te ver de novo" – ele falou, com os olhos pretos pousados sobre os olhos dela. Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Sasuke Uchiha tinha um jeito misterioso de dizer algumas poucas palavras e ter várias mulheres aos seus pés. Mas Sakura? Ela olhou com uns olhos arregalados, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer com isso. E quem saiu primeiro foi ele, e não ela. Ela ficava tentando entender porque sua vida tinha sempre que ser virava de pernas pro ar por algum maluco que aparecia.

* * *

Sakura acordou preguiçosa, praticamente ainda dormindo. Revirou-se sobre a cama, se esparramando nos lençóis, tal como Yuki, sua gata, fazia. Abriu os olhos devagar e agradeceu por ser sábado. Olhou para as cortinas amarelas, fechadas, e percebeu que o dia parecia que seria bem agradável, olhando o sol por entre o tecido.

Ela se sentou na cama e se olhou no espelho, com sua camisola azul, de seda, e seu cabelo bagunçado. Nesse instante, a gata apareceu subindo na cama, querendo atenção como todos os gatos sempre querem. Sakura passou os dedos na cabeça da gata, alisando a bolinha de pelos preta que ela era. Em seguida, partiu com a gata no colo para a cozinha, a fim de fazer um café. Para ela, ela impossível acordar e não sorver uma xícara de café com leite no mesmo instante. Enquanto preparava o café, lembrou de Sasuke. Desde aquele dia no café, ela não tivera notícias dele. Ela falou de quase sua vida toda, não tocando em assuntos pessoais, claro; enquanto ele parecia ouvi-la atentamente, e ao mesmo tempo, estar em outra dimensão.

Era um dia de folga, afinal. Ela tomou um banho rápido para começar de uma vez o dia. Vestiu um vestido branco, de um tecido leve, de alcinhas, e colocou sapatilhas confortáveis nos pés. Resolveu dar uma caminhada, já que o tempo parecia agradável para isso.

Sakura estava caminhando distraída e resolveu se sentar em um dos bancos da praça. Estava olhando as crianças brincarem, os velhinhos conversando. Tudo ali parecia sereno, tranquilo. De repente, ela sentiu um par de olhos a observando. Uma presença fria, porém agradável, pairou atrás dela.

"Sabia que ia te ver de novo" – Sasuke disse, quase sussurrando, atrás dela.

"S-sasuke!" – Sakura disse, um pouco assustada. Era como se o homem realmente estivesse a perseguindo. "O que faz aqui?"

"Trouxe Harumi" – ele disse, se sentando do lado dela. Aparentemente, ele não fazia muito esse tipo de coisa. Vestia uma bermuda bege, e uma camiseta branca. Uma brisa veio e balançou os cabelos negros do moreno, que fechou os olhos sob o contato. Olhando assim, ele parecia ainda mais lindo, Sakura pensou.

Ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que ela estava observando-o, e a fitou intensamente. Ela ficou sem graça e abaixou o olhar, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Então, você não parece fazer isso sempre, não é?" – ela disse.

"Não. Normalmente, minha mãe é quem traz ela aqui" – Sasuke disse, sincero. Não estava acostumado a ter tantas possibilidades de diálogo com uma mulher antes, era verdade. Sasuke nunca foi do tipo de ter amigos, muito menos amigas. Naruto era o único que lhe aguentava e que ele _tentava_ aguentar, imagine outros seres humanos. Mas por algum motivo, o contato com ela parecia tão fácil...

"Entendo. Deve ser difícil ser pai solteiro" – Sakura falou, sincera.

"Hn" – foi tudo o que Sasuke pronunciou. Eles ficaram assim por mais algum tempo, em silêncio, até que uma pequena menininha veio correndo, um pouco suja, com seu vestidinho rosa de babados.

"Pai" – Harumi disse, tímida, se apoiando nos joelhos de Sasuke como se estivesse se defendendo da mulher que estava presente e estragando o momento dos dois. Ele colocou as mãos em seus ombrinhos, a fazendo encarar Sakura.

"Oi tia Sakura" – ela disse, um pouco ríspida, e Sakura riu por apesar de ser tão pequena, parecer estar com ciúme dos dois. "Você não é a namorada do meu pai não, né?"

Sakura se assustou com o modo direto com o qual a menina fez aquela pergunta, mas entendeu o interesse dela.

"Iie, Harumi-chan" – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo. Sakura sentiu o olhar de Sasuke sobre ela, e se sentiu incomodada. Mas preferiu ignorar.

Eles se levantaram para se despedir.

"Bom, a gente se vê qualquer dia desses, Sasuke, Harumi-chan" – Sakura falou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo rosado atrás da orelha.

"Hn" – Sasuke pronunciou, e então inesperadamente se aproximou de Sakura e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. Só o ato aparentemente inocente fez Sakura ferver por dentro. Apenas para ela, perto do seu ouvido, o moreno sussurrou: " _Com certeza, Sakura_ ". O hálito quente de menta dele ainda pairava sobre ela, e ela não pode resistir à vontade de ter mais daquilo. Ele pegou Harumi pela mão e saiu com um sorriso de canto ao vê-la toda boba, por efeito de um beijo dele.

* * *

 _E agora hein?! 3 3 O que vai acontecer?!_

 _Adorei fazer a Harumi com ciúmes do pai, até porque conheço filhas exatamente assim kkkkkkkkk_

 _Comentem, onegai!_


	6. Capítulo 6 - Noite perdida

_Gente, deixo aqui mais um capítulo queeeente para vocês! hahahaha_

 _Minhas coisas da facul eu não faço, mas escrever com certeza... Espero que vocês gostem!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Noite perdida.**

Naquele sábado à noite, Sakura não ficaria descansando em casa mesmo que quisesse. Mesmo que se amarrasse na cama, no sofá ou em alguma parte de sua casa. Porque Yamanaka Ino não iria deixar.

"Sakura, relaxa, ele não vai estar lá!" – Ino falou, enquanto passava um batom vinho nos lábios.

"Ah é? E como é que você sabe? Ele estava lá da última vez, não foi?" – Sakura disse, colocando os sapatos e sabendo que aquela batalha estava de fato perdida.

Sakura não queria ir naquela boate de novo. Tinha encontrado o Sasori da última vez lá, e não estava disposta a se colocar em prova de novo. Colocar seu bom senso a prova de novo. Estava esperando de verdade que tivesse sido só uma coincidência, uma que não fosse acontecer de novo e que ela acabasse vendo aqueles olhos castanhos mais uma vez.

Ela estava vestindo uma blusa de alcinhas azul de cetim, e um short preto, de cintura alta. Tirou seus sapatos de salto e resolveu colocar uma bota cano curto preta, de salto, que tinha ganhado de Ino no seu aniversário passado. Resolveu deixar os cabelos em uma trança frouxa, que realçava seu colo por deixar os cabelos para trás. Seja o que for, estava pronta para ir.

* * *

Assim que chegaram na boate, puderam notar que não estava tão cheia quanto da última vez. As luzes e a música alta continuavam as mesmas, fervendo a noitada dos anônimos que ali estavam. Sakura então se animou, estava precisando se divertir mesmo. Puxou Ino para a pista de dança, pronta para se acabar junto com a amiga.

As duas estavam se divertindo, sem se importar com qualquer olhar faminto que algum homem direcionava a alguma das duas. Estavam lá por elas, e por mais ninguém. Resolveram parar um pouco e ir até o bar, para pegarem um pouco de água – só água!

Enquanto estavam indo, o braço de Sakura foi agarrado por alguém, e ela foi puxada contra sua vontade.

"Ei!" – Sakura falou, irritada.

E lá estava Sasori mais uma vez. Ele a encarou com aqueles olhos castanhos, e pressionou Sakura contra a parede.

"Sakura, eu... me desculpa. Eu estou muito arrependido por ter te traído aquela vez, não sei o que fazer para ter o seu amor de volta! Eu sinto sua falta, falta do nosso amor, das nossas brincadeiras, falta de você inteira! Eu já estou ficando meio louco e não sei mais o que fazer..." – Sasori foi falando com a maior cara de cachorro olhando frango em padaria que ele poderia ter.

Sakura se surpreendeu com aquela situação. Não sabia que depois de todo esse tempo, ele iria dizer tudo aquilo para ela. Mas aí ela percebeu as outras características daquela situação. Sasori estava pra lá de bêbado. Ele falava meio grogue, exalava puro cheio de álcool e Sakura soube, aquela não era a hora deles terem qualquer tipo de conversa.

Sem pestanejar, se jogou em cima de Sakura, pressionando-a contra a parede e a beijando; e Sakura confirmou o bafo horrendo de cachaça. Do outro lado da pista, alguém estava vendo aquilo. Sasuke reconheceu a cabeleireira rosa de Sakura no meio daquela agarração toda. Ele não conseguia ver sua expressão, e logo supôs que se aquele não era um namorado, parecia alguém bem íntimo dela. Sua cara, que já estava fechada, se fechou ainda mais. Era por isso que ele não pensava em ser só de uma mulher. Se nem elas mesmas pensavam, por que é que logo ele tinha que se resguardar?!

* * *

"Me perdoa, Sakura!" – era tudo o que o ruivo dizia para ela.

"Chega, Sasori!" – Sakura gritava de volta. Tinha sido só Sasuke parar de olhar que Sasori caiu em si e caiu em total arrependimento. De acordo com ele. Ele gritava desesperado para que Sakura o desculpasse; e enquanto mais ele falava, menos se fazia ser entendido. E então apareceu Deidara, amigo de Sasori desde os tempos em que eles namoravam.

"Sakura!" – Deidara falou, surpreso.

"Deidara, dá pra tirar esse seu amigo de perto de mim?" – ela falou, tentando não chorar. Ele viu sua expressão triste, e com certeza soube que seu amigo tinha feito alguma bosta muito grande.

"Sakura, ele bebeu muito, estava muito triste por ter te visto da última vez e resolveu encher a cara, não pensei que você pudesse estar aqui e que ele pudesse fazer alguma besteira..." – Deidara falou, olhando para o amigo esparramado no chão, com uma cara idiota, e para uma Sakura muito frustrada, de braços cruzados.

"Que seja" – ela falou, e então saiu dali.

Claro que ela sentia falta de Sasori. Porra, ela sentia. Falta dos seus beijos, das suas carícias, do seu corpo contra o dela. Mas não daquele jeito! Não com ele bêbado, não falando coisa com coisa, dele arrependido sem fazer nada para mudar aquela situação. Não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer! Afinal, foi ele que traiu ela com a primeira biscate que apareceu! Quem ele pensava que era para voltar agora e bancar o arrependido, e mais, agarrá-la daquela forma, como se nada tivesse mudado entre eles?!

Sakura foi em direção ao bar, e logo encontrou Ino indo de encontro a ela.

"Sakura? O que aconteceu? Seu batom está todo borrado, você está chorando..!" – Ino falou, chocada ao ver a situação de sua amiga.

"Ino, a gente nunca mais vai voltar nessa bosta de boate!" – ela falou, decepcionada.

Abriu o jogo para a amiga e contou toda a situação. De como, por um momento, acreditou que ele tinha mudado, de que ele estava sendo sincero e sendo uma pessoa digna pela primeira vez em sua vida, até perceber que ele estava bêbado e agarrá-la. Ino fez o que pode para consolar a amiga, e elas decidiram que mais uma vez, a noite tinha sido estragada por Sasori, e, _que bosta_ , era melhor elas irem embora dali.

Sakura ainda não tinha esquecido ele, Ino confirmou, triste.

De repente, os olhos de Sakura pairaram sobre um moreno que estava ali perto, e ela se surpreendeu. Sasuke estava ali.

"Cadê? O pai gostosão que você me falou?" – Ino falou, rindo e procurando encontrar Sasuke.

"Ino!"- Sakura falou, a repreendendo, sem graça.

Sasuke sentiu o olhar das moças sobre ele. Vendo-a melhor agora, ela de fato estava linda, com o cabelo trançado e o corpo cheio de curvas. Ela parecia ter chorado, já que os olhos verdes estavam inchados e seu rosto estava mais rosa do que o normal. Sasuke não quis saber o porquê. Uma ruiva enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke, procurando ver para qual puta ele estava olhando.

"Quem são aquelas, Sasuke?" – a ruiva falou, em um sorriso irônico.

"Ninguém" – Sasuke disse, sério, olhando para a moça ao seu lado.

E então, Sakura se surpreendeu.

Sasuke simplesmente se virou e deu o maior amasso na ruiva ao seu lado. Agarrou-a segurando sua cintura e lhe depositou um beijo sufocante, que ela prontamente respondeu. Sasuke percorreu sua boca pelo corpo dela, passando da boca para o queixo, para o pescoço, para sua orelha e até mesmo em direção ao seu colo. Ele a beijava possessivamente, como se sua vida dependesse disso. A ruiva se surpreendeu com a atitude do homem, já que até pouco tempo atrás ele parecia estar totalmente desinteressado por ela. Mas claro que ela adorou.

As amigas olhavam aquela cena assustadas, do outro lado da boate. Sasuke parecia ter feito aquilo de propósito; estava olhando para ela em um segundo e no outro tascando o maior beijo na moça que estava do seu lado.

"Ah puta que pariu, qual o problema de Deus comigo hoje?!" – Sakura falou, se lamentando olhando para cima, como se Deus de fato fosse responder.

Aquela tinha sido uma das piores noites de sua vida. Estava acabado. O cara que ela não queria mais olhar na cara a agarrava com paixão, e o cara que ela realmente queria agarrar, agarrava outra. Ela iria virar lésbica, pensou, enquanto puxou o braço de Ino e saiu do recinto. Sasuke viu a moça dos cabelos róseos saindo com uma aparência chateada. Ele tinha conseguido o que queria. Mostrou a ela que ele também não ficaria esperando por ela enquanto ela ficava se esfregando em um cara qualquer.

O que ele sentiu com isso?

 _Nada._

Não tinha sentido nada com beijo nenhum, _desde que a conheceu._

Parecia que qualquer beijo tinha perdido a graça, se não fosse o dela. Mesmo que sentisse vontade, mesmo que sentisse qualquer desejo, ele tinha sempre o rosto dela na cabeça. E mesmo que ele não sentisse muito desejo por aquela que estava com ele, ele o fez; para mostrar a ela como ele poderia ter qualquer garota e como não se importava com a existência dela. Afinal, ele não a conhecia e ela não o conhecia. O desejo que ele tinha por ela era apenas primitivo e irreal, com certeza devido ao fato de que não a tivera ainda. Sasuke largou a mulher ao seu lado, tomou de uma vez a bebida que segurava e saiu dali, nem um pouco satisfeito.

* * *

 _Vish! E assim começou o primeiro desentendimento do nosso casal, que ainda nem é um casal! hahahahaha_

 _O que acharam? Comentem, onegai!_


	7. Capítulo 7 - Flor

_Olá gente, e aqui vai mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem! :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Flor.**

Enquanto Sasuke saía da boate, porém, reparou que Sakura e a amiga ainda estavam lá fora; esperando um táxi, provavelmente.

Sasuke não soube direito o que deu nele. Mas foi falar com ela.

Assim que ele se aproximou, percebeu como Sakura parecia frágil e despedaçada por dentro. Muito mais do que a chateação que aparentava ter por fora. Ino, por outro lado, estava bem raivosa.

"Ô bonitão, você já deu a sua cena. Tá querendo o que aqui?!" – Ino falou, despejando sua raiva em cima de Sasuke e entrando entre ele e Sakura. Ela não se impôs e nem direcionou olhar nenhum para ele. Ficou lá, parada, frustrada demais e sem poder de reação.

"Eu quero falar com a Sakura" – Sasuke falou, ríspido.

"Quer falar o quê? Não tá vendo que ela não está nenhum pouco afim de te ouvir, não?!" – Ino respondeu, irônica.

Sasuke ignorou o comentário de Ino e tentou fazer o seu melhor. Mas o que ele exatamente queria dizer para ela? Ele pensou, olhando os olhos verdes tristes.

"Que droga, Sakura! Você tá assim por quê? Eu não te devo satisfações de quem pego ou deixo de pegar!" – ele falou, irritado.

"O quê?!" - Sakura ficou surpresa, e direcionou seus olhos chocados para ele. "Ah tá, agora eu entendi seu problema, Sasuke... Você acha que tudo gira em torno de você! Seu babaca, eu não estou nem aí pra você!" – Sakura falou, não conseguindo segurar sua raiva.

Sasuke se assustou, mas então viu uma marca no braço de Sakura. E então se lembrou; de como o cara que estava com ela a segurava forte demais para ela estar correspondendo aos beijos dele. Era uma marca de _hematoma_ , de alguém que tinha sido beijada _a força_.

E ele viu.

 _E não fez nada para impedir._

Porque sua presunção era maior do que seu bom senso, ele pensou.

E se sentiu o maior idiota do mundo.

Mas não pode fazer mais nada, porque em seguida Sakura e Ino entraram em um táxi e se mandaram dali. E não haveria doses de whisky suficientes para sumir com aquela porra toda, Sasuke pensou.

* * *

Naquele domingo, Sasuke acordou com uma _puta dor de cabeça_ , nas palavras dele. Ele sabia o que tinha aprontado a noite passada, mas nada disso tornava a situação melhor. Apesar de todos os esforços da moça (que ele tinha beijado) dele ir para a cama dela, ele não foi. Não que ela não fosse bonita o suficiente. Sasuke não parecia estar pensando direito, só não entendia em qual situação: quando a beijou ou quando a recusou?

E por que ele tinha ido atrás de Sakura? Não tinha o que dizer para ela; ela não ligava para ele e não queria suas justificativas, ele soube depois.

Suspirou, lembrando-se de como os olhos da moça estavam tristes, e da marca no braço dela. Ele quis matar aquele idiota que tivera coragem de machucá-la. Mas por que é que ele sentia essa vontade tão grande de protegê-la? Ele mesmo havia agarrado outra mulher apenas porque pensou que ela iria se importar. Por que é que essa mulher que ele mal conhecia direito despertava tantos sentimentos e tantos sentimentos contrários nele?

Suspirou de novo, e se recusou a sair da cama por um tempo. Depois lembrou que sua mãe estava com Harumi, e que deveria almoçar com elas hoje.

 _Precisava urgentemente de um banho_ , pensou, sentindo o puro cheiro de cachaça que exalava dele.

Mais uma vez, os olhos de Sakura não saíam de sua cabeça. E ele decidiu tomar uma atitude duvidosa, mas ainda assim, necessária. Poderia acabar morto por ela, mas valeria a pena.

* * *

Sakura estava sentada no sofá, tomando um café em uma de suas xícaras rosa de bolinhas brancas, enquanto tentava esquecer o fiasco da noite anterior. Sasori tinha deixado inúmeras mensagens no celular dela, mas ela preferiu ignorar depois da segunda, e simplesmente deixou o celular perdido pela casa, sem querer falar com ninguém.

Apesar de tudo, ela tentava se controlar e ficar bem. Lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite passada a deixava assustada, especialmente em relação ao Sasori. Nunca pudera imaginar que ele iria agarrá-la bêbado, daquele jeito. Ao pensar nisso, ficou ainda mais depressiva.

 _Não devia nem ter saído de casa ontem_ , pensou.

Por que ela tinha que se envolver em relacionamentos tão conflituosos? Ela se jogou no sofá, deixando-se cair entre as almofadas. Ficou olhando para o teto, analisando sua vida e suas escolhas tomadas para chegar naquela situação. Quantas vezes deveria ter ouvido Ino e terminado com Sasori antes de chegar naquele estado? Quantas vezes ela confiava demais nas pessoas e depois acabava quebrando a cara?

E então ela pensou em alguém...

 _Sasuke._

Por que aquele Sasuke da noite passada era tão diferente do Sasuke do dia, no parquinho, enquanto sua filha brincava e eles conversavam? Quem era aquela mulher que ele havia beijado e por que ela sentia um frio na barriga sempre que pensava naquilo?

De repente, a campainha de Sakura tocou. Ela não estava esperando ninguém. Seria Ino, em mais uma tentativa de tirá-la de casa? Ela jogou um vestido preto por cima da camisola vermelha, e foi até a porta.

Parado lá, estava um entregador de flores, segurando apenas uma única rosa vermelha.

"Haruno Sakura-san?" – o entregador disse. Sakura se assustou. Seriam do Sasori?

"Hai" – Sakura confirmou.

"Essa rosa é para você" – o entregador disse, e ao deixar a flor com Sakura, saiu deixando a moça muda, parada na porta, com receio de descobrir quem havia mandado-a. _Apenas uma rosa?_

" _Não consigo parar de pensar em você"._

Era tudo o que estava escrito. Nenhum nome, nenhuma inicial, nenhum endereço.

Sakura ficou parada, ainda mais boquiaberta ao ler o bilhete. Finalmente, conseguiu tomar um pouco de iniciativa e fechar a porta. Sentou-se no sofá, segurando o único botão de rosa nas mãos. Era uma rosa grande, vermelha, que ainda não havia desabrochado inteiramente.

Quem teria dado aquela flor para ela?

Seria Sasori?

Ele nunca tinha dado flores à Sakura, nem em seus tempos mais felizes de namoro. Não poderia ser ele.

Quem seria então?

Sakura sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais rápido quando pensou então, na noite anterior.

Sasuke...

Sasuke teria feito isso?

Por que ele tinha se dado o trabalho, se tinha até beijado outra mulher em sua frente?! E por que ele daria uma rosa para ela, logo ela, se eles não tinham nada?!

Sakura suspirou, e mais uma vez, se jogou no sofá. Aquilo estava ficando complicado. Sem perceber, ela se pôs a cheirar a rosa, pensando em como deveria ser o cheiro do cabelo de um certo moreno que rondava sua mente.

* * *

Harumi estava animada. Pela primeira vez, seu pai parecia estar lhe dando bastante atenção. Mikoto sorria e ria internamente ao ver como aqueles dois se pareciam, e como Harumi gostava de chamar a atenção do pai. Ela sempre queria mostrar para ele como aprendia várias coisas, como era inteligente e como estava a frente dos amiguinhos na escolinha. Sasuke mantinha um sorriso tímido observando a filha falar, vendo como ela era queria parecer muito mais velha do que era; um pequeno pacotinho nesse mundo de adultos.

"Aí eu ganhei uma estrela enorme no meu diário, e a tia falou que eu sou uma das melhores da sala!" – Harumi falava para o pai; ao mesmo tempo em que queria mostrar como aquilo era normal para ela –já que era inteligente mesmo, sua professora só tinha feito uma constatação-, aparentava ter ficado muito feliz com o comentário.

"Sasuke, você parece diferente. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo?" – Mikoto disse, com os olhos curiosos em torno do filho.

"Hn. Não." – Sasuke falou, com um tom indiferente.

Como ele estaria diferente? Ele estava normal. O que sua oka-san quis dizer com aquilo? Ele ficou remoendo perguntas tentando não aparentar o interesse naquela afirmação de sua mãe.

Enquanto sua filha falava sem parar, ele então pensou na flor. Será que ela tinha gostado? Será que tinha odiado? Será que pensou que ele é que tinha mandado, ou nem passou por sua cabeça?

Por que ele tinha mandado, afinal? Será que porque se sentia culpado pela tristeza da moça na noite anterior? Nem tinha sido ele que a tinha agarrado, pensou. _Mas bem que podia ter sido..._ Se aquela situação toda não tivesse acontecido.

Suspirou, irritado.

Harumi já estava em outra; agora conversava muito com sua avó. Mikoto via a impaciência do filho com ele mesmo, uma certa ansiedade pairando no ar. Sorriu de canto, um sorriso típico dos Uchiha. Alguma coisa certamente estava acontecendo ali.

* * *

 _Hmmm, e assim vai mais um capítulo!_

 _Não vejo a hora desses dois ficarem juntos; com certeza muita coisa ainda está por vir! hahahahahaah_

 _O que acharam? Comentem, onegai!_


	8. Capítulo 8 - Susto

_Olá minna! Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem a demora para postar, para quem lê essa fic! Fiquei sem pc um tempão e daí tive um bloqueio criativo, não sabia mais o que escrever... T_T Finalmente consegui, e aqui está um capítulo enorme para vocês! hehe Espero que gostem!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Susto.**

Sakura terminara seu turno muito antes do que o previsto. O hospital estava com um programa novo de residentes e ela estava coordenando-o, só que hoje, finalmente hoje, tudo havia terminado mais cedo. Sakura sorriu, agradecendo mentalmente por estar tendo uma folga. Era umas 4 horas da tarde quando ela finalmente estava se trocando para ir embora, tirando o jaleco e o guardando na bolsa. Shizune a chamou.

"Sakura, tem um homem querendo falar com você" – Shizune falou, com um olhar divertido de quem nunca tinha visto um cara atrás de Sakura... Pelo menos há um bom tempo.

Um homem?

Que homem, deus?

Sakura saiu do banheiro ainda guardando seus materiais, e se deparou com Sasuke. Encarou-o surpresa, mas também um pouco irritada. Não queria uma novela na sua vida, não agora.

"O que você quer Sasuke?" – Sakura disse.

O moreno a encarou de cima a baixo, a encarando com um olhar profundo, e parecia não saber o que estava fazendo.

"Você mora muito longe daqui?" – Sasuke disse, simplesmente.

"Não" – Sakura disse, tentando entender o que ele queria com aquilo.

"Bom, você não quer uma carona?"

"Não, eu vou a pé mesmo" – Sakura não queria dispensá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo não via necessidade do cara levá-la "ali na esquina", já que o hospital era relativamente perto.

"E eu posso te acompanhar então?" – Sasuke falou, casualmente. Por que tudo que saia da boca daquele homem parecia muito mais do que um convite inocente? Por que Sakura sempre se sentia quente quando estava com ele, como se ele a completasse ou algo assim? Infantilmente, ela corou ao ouvir seu convite.

"Tudo bem..." – a moça falou, um pouco encabulada.

Sasuke não sabia o que queria.

Ele não sabia quais eram suas intenções com Sakura; nem ele mesmo sabia.

Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia uma imensa vontade de estar perto daquela moça dos cabelos róseos, de ver como eles balançavam pelo vento formando um balanço engraçado pela cor. Enquanto eles iam andando pela curta distância até a casa dela, Sasuke pôs-se a observá-la. O modo como ela mordia os lábios, como se estivesse ansiosa. Os olhos dela que ficavam olhando para todos os lados, mas menos para o lado dele. Voltando aos lábios dela... Ele nem ao menos tinha a beijado, Deus!

Sasuke se aproximou mais de Sakura e passou o braço pelo seu ombro, casualmente. Encarou-a com um olhar inocente, que fez a moça rir.

"Você gostou da rosa?" – Sasuke falou, olhando o movimento dos carros na rua próxima a eles.

Sakura por um instante parou.

E então, realmente havia sido ele que a havia enviado.

Sasuke deu à rosa vermelha a ela.

A moça ficou igual a um pimentão.

"Sim, ela é bonita. Por que fez isso?" – Sakura perguntou, e um pouco de mágoa veio em seu tom de voz. Ela certamente havia se lembrado da noite da festa, e não estava muito feliz com aquele dia.

"Porque tive vontade" – Sasuke falou, sincero.

E Sakura não soube direito o que dizer.

Se virou para Sasuke, em instinto, e meio sem pensar, meio na loucura... Tascou um beijo nele. Sim, Sakura Haruno tomara uma atitude!

Sasuke se assustou com a atitude repentina da moça, agarrando-o no meio da rua. Mas não deixou barato. Ele a beijou na mesma intensidade, dando passagem para sua língua e segurando seu corpo contra o dele com paixão. Sakura teve certeza; não era só ela que estava esperando por aquele beijo. E o quanto ela queria, e o quanto ela imaginava que seria... Não chegava nem perto do que realmente era.

Sasuke tinha um delicioso gosto de café misturado com menta, e o seu cabelo era ainda mais cheiroso de perto, e ainda mais macio do que ela pensava que fosse. Seu corpo a pressionava contra si, e Sakura não teve ideia de quanto tempo estava esperando por aquilo.

Os dois se separaram, um pouco sem ar, um pouco envergonhados; Sakura sentiu-se constrangida e um pouco maluca por ter agarrado o homem ao seu lado no meio da rua. Digo, calçada.

"Por que fez isso?" - Sasuke perguntou surpreso, com um sorriso de canto e olhando para o outro lado.

"Porque tive vontade" - Sakura respondeu, corando um pouco.

Eles continuaram caminhando, meio como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sasuke estava fervendo por dentro diante da atitude inesperada da rosada. Não que ele não tivesse gostado, claro. Mas com certeza ele precisava de mais.

Infelizmente, Sakura havia chego em sua casa. O que ela faria, agora? Chamaria Sasuke para entrar? Não chamaria? Eles ficaram parados no portão do prédio da moça, enquanto uma Sakura encabulada ficava pensando em mil coisas e não vendo como estava sendo observada.

Sasuke sorriu. Viu que apesar dela ter o atacado há 5 minutos, agora parecia a pessoa mais tímida do mundo. E não quis ter a mínima pressa de conhece-la, de todo o jeito maluco que ela era.

"S-sasuke, você quer... entrar?!" – Sakura falou, rapidamente, se engasgando um pouco nas palavras e se sentindo meio idiota por aquele comportamento adolescente.

"Eu bem que queria, mas tenho que buscar Harumi na escola. Um outro dia, pode ser?" – Sasuke falou, a olhando nos olhos.

Ele colocou uma mão em seu rosto, puxando o olhar dela para si. Ele parecia sério, não parecia nem de perto pertencer ao mundo dela.

"Você me fascina" – Sasuke falou, olhando no mais fundo dos olhos verdes que pode. Sakura sentia a intensidade de seu olhar, e de suas palavras. Nunca havia conhecido alguém tão direto e ao mesmo tempo tão enigmático quanto Sasuke Uchiha.

Quando ele foi embora, Sakura ainda estava um pouco chocada, relembrando várias e várias vezes o beijo que tinha roubado dele.

 _E com certeza queria aquilo de novo,_ pensou, com um sorriso travesso escapando pelos lábios.

* * *

Sakura estava deitada na cama, olhando para o teto e pensando no quanto precisava dormir. _Ela tinha que trabalhar amanhã._ Estava com uma camisola preta com renda na parte de cima, e os cabelos ainda molhados do banho que havia tomado. Yuki, sua gata, dormia tranquilamente ao lado da cama, em seu puff rosa. Sakura se revirava entre os lençóis rosa claro, e não conseguia achar uma posição.

Pensava em Sasuke e em quanto ele mexia com ela. Em quanto _aquele_ beijo havia mexido com ela. E quanto mais ela tentava entender, menos entendia. Ele só estava brincando com os sentimentos dela, afinal? E ela lá queria alguma coisa séria para se importar?!

Com certeza não.

Seu coração doeu, prontamente, só dela pensar no que o amor fazia com as pessoas e do quanto ela poderia se machucar só por querer demais outro alguém. Aquilo não podia acontecer.

A campainha da casa de Sakura tocou.

Ela se assustou.

Quem será a essa hora?!

Sakura não tinha nem ao menos pedido pizza; estava tentando dormir há algum tempo e não havia obtido sucesso.

Ela colocou um robe preto por cima da camisola e com cuidado, se dirigiu até a porta. Tentou se lembrar de todas as aulas de kung fu que havia tido –as 6- e de como isso poderia ajudá-la a machucar o possível assassino que beirava atrás da porta.

Sakura tomou coragem e levou a mão até a maçaneta, a girando rapidamente para sanar qualquer resquício de dúvida e tomando o máximo de coragem que havia dentro de si.

Sasuke Uchiha estava parado à sua frente.

Ele estava com uma camiseta branca, simples, sem estampa, e com uma calça jeans. Não parecia nem de perto o Sasuke Uchiha que ela havia conhecido. Ele parecia inquieto. Parecia completamente fora da sua zona de conforto.

"S-sasuke? Como você sabe onde eu moro? O que você está fazendo aqui? Essa hora?" – Sakura foi soltando tudo rápido, sem conseguir se conter.

"Sakura, não temos tempo pra isso. Você precisa vir comigo" – Sasuke falou, entrando dentro do apartamento e puxando Sakura pelo braço para fora da casa.

"O que? Como assim?" – Sakura falou, com os olhos arregalados e sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Harumi está com febre, tossindo muito, eu não sei o que fazer" – Foi tudo o que Sasuke disse, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos de Sakura.

Sakura viu a preocupação que havia ali. Por mais que Sasuke parecesse não se importar com a filha, ele era seu pai, droga! Ela precisava de ajuda, e Sasuke não sabia o que faria da vida se algo acontecesse com Harumi. Ele precisava de Sakura.

Sakura parou de tentar argumentar qualquer coisa quando ouviu o nome de Harumi. Ignorou até mesmo a sensação de vergonha pelo seu estado de nudez, apenas com aquele robe e a camisola preta. Ela era médica, e isso era independente de qualquer coisa.

Seguiu Sasuke em direção ao carro do moreno, e em seguida eles entraram e foram para a casa de Sasuke. O apartamento dele não ficava muito longe dali, apenas algumas quadras de onde Sakura morava. Sakura havia percebido isso, mas não pode deixar de notar toda a apreensão de Sasuke.

Ele dirigia muito tenso, com as mãos apertando firmemente o volante e olhando para a rua obstinado. A velocidade era alta, e Sasuke não se importava de ir costurando os carros para resolver qualquer empecilho. Sakura já havia chamado a equipe médica de plantão, pois sozinha ela não resolveria nada no local.

Quando Sasuke finalmente chegou, grudou mais uma vez no pulso de Sakura e a arrastou prédio acima. Quando passaram pelo porteiro, este reconheceu Sasuke e logo exclamou sua preocupação pela pequena.

"Sasuke-san, que bom que o senhor já voltou! Como está-"

Sasuke sequer ouviu o que o homem tinha para dizer. Precisava saber como sua filha estava e dar um jeito naquilo logo.

* * *

Quando Sasuke viu a ambulância levando Harumi para o hospital, não soube como reagir. Estava transtornado. Parecia que pela primeira vez desde que Aya morreu, ele se sentiu um pai solteiro de verdade. Sem assistência e sem alguém para dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas isso não era verdade.

Sua mãe estava ao seu lado, o consolando e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Harumi havia descoberto uma pneumonia em estágio inicial, que nem mesmo os exames básicos que Sakura havia realizado haviam detectado.

Como isso era possível?

Sakura não conseguia entender.

Havia falhado como médica?

Deveria ter feito mais exames?

Como pode não perceber?

Como os exames não detectaram?

Ela tinha muitas perguntas, e poucas respostas.

Ficou ali parada, olhando Sasuke e sua mãe, e se sentiu constrangida por participar daquele momento no qual ela não tinha intimidade nenhuma para estar. _Não devia estar ali._

* * *

 _E agora, gente?!_

 _Sakura consola o Sasuke ou fica só olhando?_ _E Harumi-chan? ):_

 _Não percam no próximo capítulo de Tudo Menos Amor! hahahahahahaha_

 _Comentem, onegai! Façam uma 'escritora' feliz ;-;_


	9. Capítulo 9 - Começo

_Olá, minna! Me desculpem de verdade toda a demora em postar! Espero que gostem do próximo capítulo! Obrigada por acompanharem :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Começo.**

Sakura estava olhando para as margaridas que estavam dentro do jarro de vidro, em cima da bancada do quarto. Olhava delas para a janela, da janela para elas. Tocou em uma das pétalas, e ficou sentindo a maciez das flores. Voltou-se para o quarto, e então encarou Harumi, que dormia tranquilamente. O pai estava do outro lado do quarto, dormindo meio que sentado em um sofá.

Sakura deu um sorriso ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Sasuke parecia imensamente cansado. Havia ficado a noite inteira no hospital cuidando da filha, e por mais que ela já estivesse medicada e bem, ainda assim demorou a cair no sono, e quando caiu, não foi em sua casa. Porque ele ainda assim não podia sair de perto de sua filha. Sakura ficou olhando aquela cena e pensando em como seria ter uma menininha dos cabelos róseos como ela.

Como será que ela seria?

Brigona como a mãe?

Ou quieta como o pai?

Não que ela estivesse falando, mas Sakura ficou sem fala naquele momento. Já estava imaginando filhos de cabelos róseos com Sasuke? Era isso mesmo?!

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, numa tentativa infantil de tirar aqueles pensamentos de si. Estava cansada tanto quanto Sasuke, mas ainda assim mais acostumada que ele com esse tipo de cansaço já que tinha plantões várias vezes no mês. Havia pedido aquele plantão naquele momento justamente para acompanhar Harumi, e agora com certeza iria ganhar um dia de folga por causa disso.

Sakura então resolveu desistir.

Caminhou em direção ao Sasuke, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, e mesmo estando errado, mesmo estando de plantão e não devendo dormir naquele momento, se deixou levar pelo momento. Não era dormir, afinal, era apenas sentir aquele cheiro maravilhoso que vinha do cabelo do homem ao seu lado e relaxar um pouco, depois de tanto pânico para uma noite.

Quando Sasuke acordou, sentiu algo em seu pescoço, e um peso em seu ombro. Abriu os olhos de fato e viu Sakura dormindo, completamente esparramada, em cima de si.

Aquela deveria ser a pior médica do mundo, dormindo no quarto de sua paciente.

E a melhor que existia também, Sasuke pensou, dando um daqueles seus sorrisos raros que só aconteciam de fato quando ninguém podia ver.

Ele ficou admirando a moça dormindo, seus lábios entreabertos, seu jaleco branco impecável, e uma pulseira fina de ouro no pulso. Ela possuía cílios longos para uma japonesa, e tinha a boca rosada mesmo sem batom. Então ela foi abrindo os olhos devagar, como se estivesse em sua própria casa, e viu que Sasuke estava a olhando de volta.

Ela praticamente caiu do sofá.

"S-sasuke!" – ela gritou, enquanto tentava se equilibrar.

Ele manteve sua postura séria, tentando não se deixar levar por aquela cena.

Sakura olhou em sua volta, e se perguntou quantos minutos ou horas havia dormido. Uma meia hora, talvez?!

"Está tudo bem. Shizuno veio aqui um tempo mais cedo e disse que Harumi está bem, que eu deveria ir para minha casa e te levar comigo. Ela disse que Harumi vai dormir hoje e ter alta amanhã de manhã"- Sasuke foi explicando todas aquelas palavras para Sakura, que o olhava um pouco envergonhada.

Sem pensar muito, Sakura tocou seus dedos nos de Sasuke, e os apanhou para si.

"Você a ama muito, não é?" – Sakura disse, deixando Sasuke sem uma resposta clara.

"Sim" – Ele disse, e mais pareceu um sussurro.

"Eu..." – Sakura começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Está tudo bem, Sakura" – Sasuke disse, querendo cortar todo o sentimentalismo e a culpa insensatos que a moça carregava dentro de si. Não era culpa dela. Não era culpa de ninguém.

"Vamos?" – Sasuke disse, se levantando e puxando a moça pela mesma mão que ela havia entrelaçado na dele. Sasuke se despediu de Harumi com um beijo na testa, e em seguida eles foram embora do hospital.

* * *

E logo Sasuke chegou até a porta da casa de Sakura. Ele a acompanhou o máximo que pode, e parou no apartamento dela.

"Bom, a gente se vê?" – Sakura disse, um pouco constrangida.

"Hn" – Sasuke disse, o que Sakura pensou ser uma confirmação.

Sakura já estava entrando em sua casa, quando sentiu seu pulso ser tomado pelo braço de Sasuke.

Sem que se desse conta direito, Sasuke a empurrou contra a parede e a beijou, quase de forma violenta. Sasuke enfiou sua língua dentro da boca de Sakura com uma intensidade que ela não havia sentido até então vinda dele. Ele enfiou uma das mãos em volta de seu pescoço e outra segurou firme em seu quadril. Sakura praticamente virou maria-mole e derreteu diante daquele beijo. Ela o correspondeu com toda a paixão que pode, sentindo o corpo do moreno contra o dela e dando pequenos gemidos sem nem perceber.

Do mesmo jeito insano que o beijo foi começado, ele terminou. Sasuke se afastou rapidamente de Sakura, e saiu sem nem deixa-la proclamar nenhuma palavra. Sakura ficou ali, parada na parede na mesma posição que Sasuke a deixou, pensando em toda aquela confusão enquanto ainda sentia sua boca machucada pela pressão dos lábios do moreno contra os dela.

* * *

"Meu Deus? E vocês não transaram?" – Ino berrou para as mulheres no quarto, enquanto todo mundo riu e Sakura fez uma careta.

"Claro que não, né, Ino. A filha dele internada no hospital e você queria que a gente transasse?!" – Sakura resmungou de volta.

Ino, Tenten, Temari e Sakura estavam reunidas na cama, cada uma jogada pra um lado, uma garrafa de tequila no centro e alguns limões espalhados no chão.

Sakura nem lembrava mais sobre o que, mas Temari havia contado alguma experiência sua com um cara e Ino estava gargalhando tanto que Sakura já estava rindo só pela risada dela.

Era bom ter amigas de verdade, para compartilhar todo o tipo de coisa, Sakura pensou. Ela deu um sorriso enquanto ouvia todos os barracos, casos e fofocas que elas contavam.

Ficou pensando em Sasuke, e em quando o veria de novo.

* * *

Sakura acordou se sentindo horrível. Não sabia direito que horas eram, mas tinha o relógio inteiro dentro de sua cabeça para estar naquele estado. Por sorte ela não teria que trabalhar naquele dia, já que alguma residente iria cobri-la. Ela não estava lembrando nem quem direito.

Ela tateou o chão procurando pelo seu celular, mas não fazia ideia de onde ele estava. Acabou o encontrando no meio dos limões jogados da noite anterior. Quando foi olhar as horas, viu que tinha uma mensagem.

De Sasuke.

Quando ela tinha dado seu número pra ele que nem se lembrava direito?!

Sakura deu um sorriso apesar de toda aquela ressaca, ao ler as palavras tímidas dele, através da tela. Conseguia até imaginar ele dizendo.

"Jantar hoje. Minha casa. Passo 8 horas".

* * *

"Sakura, acho que o vermelho está melhor" – Ino disse, sentada na beira da cama de Sakura enquanto mordia um pedaço de maçã.

Sakura se olhou no espelho. Ela estava com um vestido tubinho azul escuro, com um decote em coração com umas tiras em preto marcando o busto. Ele possuía longas tiras verticais dos dois lados, destacando a cintura fina de Sakura e dando um pouquinho mais de poder para seus quadris. Não era o vermelho, mas com certeza o azul estava lindo.

Ela passou um batom rosa-vermelho nos lábios, fez um delineado um pouco grosso nos olhos e se sentiu linda. O cabelo estava um pouco molhado, e caía em seus ombros naquela tonalidade rosa escuro que ele fica pela umidade.

Ela colocou uma sapatilha simples, preta, e pegou sua bolsa, já esperando Sasuke aparecer. Com uma pontualidade quase britânica, Sasuke tocou a campainha.

Ele com certeza estava lindo, com uma camiseta simples preta e uma calça jeans escura. Ele tinha os cabelos molhados e que caiam sobre o rosto, e exalava aquele cheiro de menta que Sakura sentiu falta, e que sempre deixava suas pernas um pouco bambas.

* * *

Quando eles chegaram na casa de Sasuke, Sakura ficou surpresa ao ver o lugar. Parecia exatamente igual Sasuke. Tudo em seu determinado lugar, quase como a casa de alguém com TOC. Sem nenhum objeto expressivo, como sua casa com seus quadros malucos. Apenas algumas artes abstratas na parede, um porta-retrato de Harumi e seus bichinhos espalhados pela casa. Se não fosse por isso, com certeza a casa não teria todo o encanto.

"Ela está com minha mãe" – Sasuke disse, sentindo o ar de curiosidade nos olhos de Sakura enquanto ela curiava a casa, sem perceber.

"Ah" – Sakura disse, disfarçando o interesse.

"Então você sempre faz isso, é?" – Sakura disse, com um sorriso nos lábios, encarando-o. "Deixa Harumi com sua mãe quando traz mulheres pra cá?"

Sasuke ficou surpreso com a pergunta de Sakura, mas quase não deixou transparecer.

"Eu não as trago pra cá" – Sasuke respondeu, deixando uma Sakura muda em sua frente.

Sasuke seguiu em direção à cozinha, e Sakura o seguiu, ainda um pouco encabulada. Ele então abriu o forno, e retirou uma lasanha fumegante de lá. Sasuke parecia um mar de mistérios. Sakura estava sempre o julgando, e mais uma vez, julgou que Sasuke era um daqueles caras ricos que não sabia fazer sequer um ovo frito em casa.

Pelo visto, ela estava enganada. Ele olhou intensamente em direção a ela, e deu um sorriso zombeteiro, mostrando como se sentiu satisfeito pelo espanto dela. Sakura ruborizou com a intensidade de seu olhar, já lembrando do último momento, digamos, _quente_ , entre os dois. Aquela noite não podia acabar.

* * *

 _E aí, o que acharam? Um pouco mais picante que os outros né?_

 _Hahahahahaha_

 _Vamos ver se esse casal finalmente anda! Tô torcendo por isso tanto quanto vocês! hahahaha_

 _Comentem o que acharam, onegai!_


	10. Capítulo 10 - A Dois

_Gente, esse capítulo vai ser menor do que os outros, mas tenho certeza que ele está muito bom! hahahah Desculpem a demora de novo, final de ano é foda! Feliz Natal! Ou como dizem os japoneses, Meri Kurisumasu! 3 3 Muito obrigada pela presença de todas as leitoras fofas que acompanham a fic! Sem vocês eu não teria motivo para continuar! Vocês são lindas!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – A Dois.**

O silêncio reinava. Sakura se sentia super constrangida, já que apesar da lasanha estar muito saborosa, aquela foi o último assunto que havia conseguido puxar com ele. Sasuke comia silenciosamente, e parecia bem pacífico perto dela, que estava uma pilha de nervos.

Sakura odiava a forma como Sasuke parecia sempre ter controle da situação, e ela sempre parecia uma doida varrida. Ele percebeu o nervosismo dela, e deu um sorriso em sua direção.

"O que foi?" – Sakura perguntou.

"Você está com queijo mussarela no nariz" – Sasuke falou, e deu um sorriso largo pela primeira vez, mostrando os dentes brancos que possuía. Sakura limpou o queijo da ponta do nariz, e acabou rindo daquela situação toda. Ele era só um cara, afinal, não possuía nenhum poder sobrenatural sobre ela e era um mortal tanto quanto ela.

Finalmente, a conversa desandou. Sakura falava sem parar, claro. Sobre seus dias no hospital, sua infância no interior, seus dias na faculdade... Um pouco de tudo.

"E aí logo como caloura, eu fui na primeira festa da faculdade. Eu e minhas amigas estávamos super animadas, até que eu conheci o Sasori e... "- De repente, Sakura congelou e parou de falar. Chegou logo naquele assunto. Sasori.

"Então seu ex-namorado era seu veterano?" – Sasuke disse, de repente interessado no que a moça estava dizendo.

"Sim" – Sakura assentiu, e o silêncio voltou.

Sasuke então se pôs a analisar a mulher a sua frente. Ela parecia alguém determinada, inteligente e forte, mas não tanto quanto o assunto se tratava homens. Até um pouco frágil.

Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura através da mesa, e a puxou pelo pulso em direção ao sofá, segurando com a outra mão a garrafa de vinho. Sakura assustou no início, mas se deixou ser levada até o sofá comprido e um pouco felpudo, de cor escura.

"Fale mais" – Sasuke disse, se sentando esparramado no sofá e virando sua cabeça em direção da moça a sua frente.

Sakura roubou a garrafa da mão de Sasuke, e tomou uma boa quantidade da bebida de uma vez só, deixando-o mais interessado pela atitude repentina.

"Nós namoramos durante 4 anos e ele parecia o homem da minha vida" – Sakura falou, dando um sorriso falso.

"E o que aconteceu para ele deixar de ser seu príncipe?" – Sasuke disse, mostrando sua curiosidade através da sobrancelha arqueada.

"Não é claro? Me traiu com a primeira puta que encontrou pelo caminho" – Sakura disse, melancólica. "Eu acho engraçado isso porque nós sempre dissemos que seríamos sinceros um com o outro sobre relacionamento. Ele não podia só ter terminado comigo?! E agora fica no meu pé. É um otário mesmo" – A moça completou, bebendo mais do vinho.

Sasuke a encarava com olhos curiosos e com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

"Você ainda gosta dele?" – Sasuke disse, de forma tão direta que Sakura o olhou assustada.

"Não, claro que não" – Ela respondeu, rapidamente.

"Hn" – Sasuke sussurrou, enquanto tirou delicadamente o vinho da mão de Sakura e o apoiou no armário próximo. Em seguida, ele se aproximou dela de forma rápida, deixando a moça despreparada. Ele foi se aproximando dela cada vez mais, até que sua boca estava perto da curva do pescoço de Sakura.

"Não quero falar sobre Sasori, Sakura" – Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, causando arrepios em seu corpo.

Sasuke realmente não era mortal. Ele conseguia ter um controle sobre seu corpo de uma forma que nenhum homem jamais conseguira. Ele parecia exalar uma aura irresistível, e Sakura sempre achava que parecia uma criança inexperiente perto dele.

"Você quer falar de você?" – Sakura disse, se desvencilhando do aperto de Sasuke, colocando sua mão bem na sua cabeça e o empurrando para trás. O moreno riu pela forma como foi rejeitado.

Ele retornou sua investida, prendendo-a pela cintura com uma das mãos e os próprios braços de Sakura através dela.

"Eu não quero falar de mim, nem de você. Eu não quero falar de nada" – Sasuke disse de forma séria, encarando Sakura com seus olhos grandes e que de perto, eram ainda mais brilhosos.

Ele acabou com qualquer distância mínima que ainda existia entre eles, e pôs seus lábios sobre os dela. Ele o beijou com paixão, e ela correspondeu rapidamente. O gosto de vinho em sua boca parecia passar para o dele, e aquele beijo parecia ter tudo de mais tentador.

Sakura logo conseguiu desvencilhar seus braços presos pelo dele, e o envolveu pelo pescoço com ambas as mãos. Ela o puxou ainda mais contra si, e com o peso de Sasuke, os dois caíram deitados no sofá. Isso só facilitou ainda mais a situação para Sasuke, que se aproveitou da situação para passar a mão pelo seu corpo e senti-la debaixo dele.

Ele mordiscava a pele alva de seu pescoço arrancando gemidos dela, e Sasuke não imaginava que o calor do corpo dela seria tão bom. Quando os beijos não foram mais suficientes, Sasuke tomou coragem e colocou as mãos no vestido de Sakura, despindo-a de forma rápida para que nada estivesse em seu caminho.

Sakura não tinha nenhuma dúvida do que estava fazendo, não naquele momento. Ela queria qualquer coisa que Sasuke pudesse oferecer, naquela hora. E ela queria tudo de si. Ele se levantou, enquanto ainda a beijava na boca, e rumou em direção ao seu quarto, trazendo a moça consigo.

Ela mal reparou no quarto, na cama arrumada com os lençóis de linho branco e dos travesseiros com fronhas pretas, de seda. Só queria mais daquele moreno que estava sobre si.

* * *

Sakura acordou. Não de forma rápida, de abrir os olhos e dar bom dia para o mundo. Ela acordou com a vista meio embaçada, com uma sensação muito boa dentro de si e não estava se lembrando muito bem o porquê.

E então ela viu onde estava. Deitada, estava encostada no peito musculoso e liso de Sasuke. Ele dormia tranquilamente, com apenas um lençol branco cobrindo partes de seu corpo. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver que ele estava nu. Mas aí ela percebeu que ela também estava, tanto quanto ele. E se lembrou de toda a noite dos dois, de que transaram como se fossem casados e como se existisse um amor eterno ali.

Sakura ficou envergonhada. Não deveria se perguntar o que significava o relacionamento dos dois a partir de então. Não deveria cobrar tanto. Sim, eles transaram, foi muito bom. Mas com quantas ele já não fez isso?!

Ela por outro lado não tinha nada assim com alguém desde Sasori. Não por falta de opção, claro, mas porque nunca viu motivo em ficar com alguém sem gostar.

"Por que essa cara tão séria logo pela manhã?" – Sasuke falou olhando para Sakura, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela ruborizou, e disfarçou a louca que era.

Sasuke ficou olhando a moça mexendo em seu próprio cabelo. Ela tinha os olhos verdes ainda mais vivos pela manhã, e umas sardas que só havia percebido agora, olhando de perto. Ela enrolava o cabelo liso com os dedos, e parecia ainda mais linda do que estava na noite passada.

Ele não queria que ninguém mais visse aquilo. Ninguém mais poderia ver aquilo. Ele a puxou ainda mais contra si, e a apertou em um abraço de urso.

"Ei, Sasuke, o que você está fazendo?!" – Sakura disse, elevando o tom de voz em sinal de brincadeira.

Ele permaneceu sério, enquanto a esmagava com seus braços longos e fortes. Ela estava um nível abaixo dele na cama, de forma que o olhava de baixo, arrebitando o rosto para encará-lo melhor. Ele abaixou seu rosto para vê-la, e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

"Você é minha a partir de agora" – Sasuke disse.

Sakura riu da atitude possessiva do rapaz. "Você bebeu muito ontem? Tá bom que você foi legal e tal, mas eu não sou-" – Sakura disse, em tom zombeteiro.

"Hn" – Sasuke murmurou, interrompendo Sakura e a beijando com uma vontade enorme de quem queria calar uma boca. Que forma melhor de fazer isso do que com um beijo?!

* * *

 _E aí gente, o que acharam? Hahahahahaha_

 _Pulei a parte do hentai porque sei lá, acho vergonhoso escrever hentai! hahahahahaha_

 _Mas podem ter certeza que pretendo manter as partes calientes na fic! hahahahhaha_

 _Obrigada, comentem!_


End file.
